The Shrine Keeper and The Demon
by Yuugiko-San
Summary: What happens when a shrine maiden makes a deal with a demon?
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the grass the ends of it tickling my feet as I approached the forest of Vitae, the spring breeze wrapping over me like a thin blanket. The forest towering over me shimmering with life, with each step the forest seemed to open up welcoming me inside. The rain dropping from the trees shimmering on the leaves making them almost glow with beauty. Enclosing the little clearing that separated between the shrine and the forest of knobby old trees dwarfed any others I could remember. From the edge of the open land, I could see smaller trees were draped with moss that filled the spaces between them. Rising from the forest floor in the midst of giant firs, emerald and jade-colored ferns some taller than me as I pushed beyond the clearing behind me. The forest was unexpectedly quit, I could hear nothing but a few birds call and cracking sounds.

As I approached a tree from what I could tell was the tallest in the forest as Mama and papa used to call it 'The Guardian tree.' I crouched down on the damp grass when I approached it, " ex ignem dracones, fratre principis tenebrarum, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, COME FORWARD!" I spoke as I sparked the tree setting it aflame, the flames danced up the tree claiming every inch of it. The flames as quickly as it pranced up shrank in size as it carved the aflame tree to the form of a demon, the face of a demon appeared in the fire it staring boredly at the one who summoned it. "Human girl" it spoke in a deep voice, "Why has thou summoned thy?" I stood to my feet staring determined at the flame that I could not but gape at its beauty, "Demon, I Lucy Heartfilia the Shrine Maiden To thou's power have come forth to thou in search of only that of happiness and peace."

I suppose at this point I should explain, you see my name is Lucy Heartfilia, my family was quite known for its riches and shrine. With me being there only child once they passed on to the afterlife I became the shrine keeper. Soon after the God of the shrine left mysteriously, a godlike fire demon took its place. The ones who prayed at the shrine felt horrified to the thought of a demon ruling a holy shrine becoming cautious of it. Throughout the ruff times I have held out praying to the demon attempting to summon him, failing each time. Until now...

"If thou wishes my power for these things thou speaks of I shall grant this to thou, however this comes at at a price, if thou truly wishes this the price of this shalt be half of your life span leaving you to live till the age 49."

"...Fine I Shall Give You Half Of My Life Spam Demon."

"Good Choice, Now Let Us Begin"


	2. Chapter 2

A _golden dust rushed out of the blonde's mouth as the demon absorbed it all feeling satisfied to it. The maidens pupils shrunk as she could see her older self slowly fading away as she closed her eyes letting the darkness take over her._

The demon watched the girl pass out while its rough skin turned to smooth as well as tan, its claws grew to finger nails, and its horns growing into his head, his wings however stayed for that moment. He crouched down to the passed out blonde with a sigh escaping his rough lips, picking up the blonde. His wings arched. As his wings arched back then forth in a single moment passing through the forest. Eventually ending up at the Shimmering Shrine that glowed with beauty and life.

The demon took each step up the shrine carefully dully noting the ancient architecture as the birds around the shrine tuned to ye sound of the loveliest piano. Once the demon came to a stop at the top of the shrine, he entered once again very cautiously at the chance of the lovely maidens family being there. As his glorious wings grew back into his body leaving him in a human form.

As he placed the maiden, who up until now, he couldn't notice the way her beauty glimmered. Her lips so round and kissable, her eyelashes, like a thousand fairy's had kissed each one. Her body...like an hour glass, and each time the blonde opened her eyes they would shimmer as if all the stars in the sky had there place in them. The girl was truly special...

The blonde soon woke up. At first she didn't seem to realize the demon, but when she did, she freaked.

The demon got jumped.

 _And all went to hell._

 _Lucys (The Shrine Keepers) POV_

I opened my eyes. I was blinded by the blazing sun shining through the transparent roof, causing my eyes to retract to the silk maroon drape hanging around my bed. I sat up glancing at every crease of the shrine as I knitted my eyebrows together. My eyes closed tightly attempting to gather the thoughts that seemed to be hiding, the lost thoughts came to me in a sudden realization. 'I summoned a demon' Wait...did I?...? My eyes scattered through the room when my eyes met those of a deep, red, and my heart stopped, I was truly panicked, I mean don't get me wrong my family has planned this moment for generations so I was truly amazed. But this Demon was supposed to be gone... the deal was completed with me giving him half of this life span, so why was the creature still there? I suppose I was standing there with my mouth agape for a while because I was snapped out of my thoughts with a chuckle.

"Thou has truly amused me, and you have only made a deal with a demon but hath thou truly not known all of the costs of this? Thou is not only dealing with that of a God but a Demon, and we demons are probably not as humble as a God.."

"But thy has already given thou half of thy's life, what could thou want more than that?" The blond spoke with a hint of sass clinging to the girls tongue.

"Thy would like to stay here if thou art kind enough to allow thy to, for I traveled yonder just to create this simple wish it would be only expected of that of a family of thous _status_ " He smirked.

"And just what does thou mean by my status?!"

"I mean the fact that you must have such a lack of worry," in a flash of an eye he appeared behind me his lips just centimeters away from my earlobe, "considering with just the bash of an eyelid you'd get anything you want, princess."

My eyes widened at the statement as my face grew a bright red; I twirled on my heel, kicking the demon in the chest, which luckily knocked the demon down. I smirked at him pride flowing off of me for knocking a demon down. My pride soon smothered down when I saw the pained expression he had turned to a amused, to a furious expression. Before a breath could escape my slightly chapped lips he appeared in front of me pinning me to the wall, his teeth sharpened to that of a old fashioned vampire, hunting for his meal...no the fire flowed off of him as if each spark of the fire was a raindrop in the midst of a storm. His eyes that were now red as a beet, glaring right through mine as he growled, "Learn who your messing with Blondie...I could kill you right now before another word escaped your pretty little lips"

Tears stained my cheeks as I stared up at the demon anger slightly filling me, "THEN DO IT! My family's job is finally over! It's not like I have a purpose to stay is there! Thy has already given half of this life!"

The demon looked at me in shock letting me go "Whatever just get out of my sight."

" Was planning on it!" And with that I left.


	3. Chapter 3

The demon slammed his chiseled hand into the wall which had broken to his touch frustrated as pitch black marks burned down his tan rough skin, he let out a annoyed deep sigh, "Not again.." he mumbled in frustration as he calmed his mind "I wont let you take me over again" as the marks gushed back into the demons skin. _Meanwhile_ the blondes feet carried her to a spring sparkling with life a water fall pounding it's mighty roar rang through out the girls ears, she collapsed running her dainty doll like hands through out her golden silky hair with a sigh. "That cursed demon tricked me" She hissed, as the breeze ran through her. She sighed once more recollecting her astray thoughts remembering the words her late mother once told her, 'Do not focus on your anger my dear Lucy, for those who do not let go can never move forward in life and there lives will be those to pity indeed.' Lucy stood to her feet lifting her head ever so slightly as she listened to the animals around her, there calls coming together as a sympathy, the breeze carrying a mountain due, and the cherry blossom trees reflecting a beauty to behold. A slight smile tugged on her lips at the memory of her mother feeling at peace once more as she made her way back to the shrine where she saw the demon standing at the bottom of the stairs seeming to be waiting for the maiden. The demon scratched the back of his neck sighing once more it almost seeming to become a habit of the two. "Look Blond-" He started off but was cut off by the keeper "I'm sorry for acting the way I did and I would be more than happy to let you stay and I am honored that thou would be so kind to thy." although she said this with a smile even with each word her hands tightened as he realized that she was pushing away her feelings in return for her shrine. The demon frowned at this form she was in missing the spark he noticed in the blondes eyes in their fight, however he still forced a smile to his face, " Thank You..." as she was about to turn up the stairs hearing this the demons warm hand grabbed her dainty ones the blonde blushed at this liking how soft his big hands were in hers. "...Also please don't force your self to smile...it doesn't suit you." Lucy blinked at this in shock 'he..noticed' she opened her mouth to speak nothing coming out as he stepped ahead of her pulling her up the steps with this huge smile on his face thinking who knows what. Once they arrived inside the shrine the demon grew quiet sitting on one of the mats resting in front of the picture of a beautiful lady who had a shocking resemblance to the blonde, standing next to the lady would be a man with a cold yet kind look in his eyes. Around the picture held candles streaming with bits of smoke and ash in the frame printing ' _A_ _Loving_ _Mother_ _And_ _Father_ _Rest_ _In_ _Peace_ '

"That was the happiest I'd ever seen my mother"

A voice snapped the demon out of his trance flinching at the sudden sound. She sat down next to the demon handing him some tea as she stared at the picture with sad yet warm eyes glancing at him. "But of coarse there gone now..." The demon was speechless knowing it was inappropriate but amazed at the human emotions she had shown. "But enough of this, shalt we go for a walk?" Lucy spoke standing up her eyes finally gaining back there spark, the demon smiled hugely at this standing up while grabbing her hand to run out of the shrine down the stairs as he said "Please, call me Natsu!"

" _Okay_ "


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the demon with uncertain eyes as he seemed to stare back at me as the position we were in seemed to sink into my mind. A blush made its way painting my cheeks a scarlet red, my heart beat matching that of a single rain drop hitting the grass into a million pieces. When the too of us were running towards somewhere only god knows where thousands of bits of water splashed down on us when he grew wings that seemed to be decorated with dancing magnificent flames.

As he grabbed hold of me in less than a minute he landed in a shaggy looking cave decorated with moss of all sorts fireflies dancing around it. As he seemed to trip from the sudden landing and damp creases of the shrine he landed on top of me his arms by my side as his head rested between...my breasts. As I fully could comprehend the situation I was in my blush faded into a even deeper shade of red if that was even possible, so I did what I would always do if I felt I had gotten sexually harassed, I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

The demon winced in pain from the girls kick grabbing his 'area' in pain and anger it leaving as soon as it came as he saw the girls flustered expression, the girl closing her eyes tightly expecting the demon to yell at her. The demon could only sigh in annoyance at this scratching the back of his neck Lucy only glancing at him expectantly letting her tense armor fall.

It was only then that he truly saw the girl, each strand of her hair covered in droplets shining against the fireflies, her eyes half closed dangling against her damp porcelain skin. However the thing that made him seem to loose it was her flustered tired expression and when she looked up to him with those big chocolate eyes, oh those starry eyes he couldn't control himself.

The demon tackled her to the ground scanning her perfect body and kimono that grasped itself to her skin due to the rain, her expression looking up to him surprised and uncertain. All of this only made the creature known as lust roar in hunger, giving in to feed the beast; he hungrily lowered himself to devour the girls perfect lips as they came together like a perfect piece in a puzzle.

He wasted no time as his tongue found its way to her lips forcing them to part as he sucked on her tongue seeping its way through her mouth exploring every inch of it. Just as he became excited his tongue was bitten by her perfect teeth as he winced in pain the girl pushing the demon off of her as she slapped him her eyes closed.

"Deal or not thy art not that kind of a girl who runs off with any ol' person she meets, stay away from thy, now if you'll excuse me thy will be off then." As she turned around leaving she gave one last glare and for the first time in the demons life he was was _Petrified_.


	5. Chapter 5

The demon whom had already shooken off her icy glare, gazed out the cave where the rain had cleared. The maidens hair dancing with the breeze, as she grew smaller and smaller towards a rainbow paining itself across the sky.

The demon known as Natsu stood, he wasn't frightened in that moment far from it actually he was furious. Unfortunately in these turn of events he could not hold his anger as he clenched his fist tight enough to crush a humans being. Natsus eyes thinned to a silt, horns grew out sticking through his hair as a creature cruler than a demon took over, and it was overflowing with unsatisfied lust. His wings grew as he lurched after the now afar girl with one last thought with a chuckle,

'Thy will get what I desire,you won't see what's coming for ya Girl..'

Meanwhile yonder Lucy was steaming with embarrassment at the memory, her anger being subsided for the moment as she keeled on her knees inspecting her now soaked kimono. As she sat in silence enjoying her peace she heard too feet land behind her, sighing in annoyance not bothering to turn around she spoke in a calm voice,

"I begath thou to leave thy to be alone Natsu..."

"Now why would I leave my princess alone when I can devour you instead?" {That line o/o}

Shocked by the words Lucy stood turning around to see the demon, however instead of seeing the annoying Natsu she new it was how to put it... some how different. He wore a devilish smirk as he stared over the maiden with pure lust, Lucy slowly backed up a small whimper escaping her cherry lips. The girl backed up the girl wearing a mask of fear terrified of the beast in front of her, suddenly the demons dangerous lustful eyes turned soft seeing the girls frightened face as he gained control again.

He collapsed as Lucy rushed to his side as something she never expected to feel, to a demon at that was...

Love.


	6. Chapter 6

I carried the demon back to the shrine my heart pounding like a sledge hammer. My breath came out as a raspy tune my breath being hitched, I could only wonder what was Nats- no this demon doing to me?

Anyway even with him in his human form he was as heavy as bricks. I could only sulk in frustration as I came to the stairs of the shrine, suddenly it felt like climbing a mountain. After finally reaching the top of the stairs I was coated in sweat and collapsed right on the stop my heart pounded even harder the sun burning through me as I felt so weak.

I finally pushed myself up wiping the sweat off my fore head as I picked him up once more carrying inside. I let him rest on my old cot as I left to the pond along with my old rag soaking it in the cool water, I came back soon after resting the cloth on his forehead sitting by his side.

My hand found its way to rest in his hair my fingers twirling his pink hair which was surprisingly quite soft. Before I knew it I found my self laying against his chest as darkness took over me. But when I opened my eyes I wasn't laying against his chest, no, I was in hell.


End file.
